HP and the Manifestations of the Dark
by JWDrone
Summary: Chapter 19 up! OOTP spoilers!Complete summary inside...First few chapters shouldnt be bad but could become worse as it goes along. This story is through summer and 6th year until Christmas...DISCONTINUED
1. Death of Igor

**_Summary: The Summer hits Harry very hard after the death of Sirius and he falls into serious disarray. When Hermione shows up on Privet drive to console Harry, they realize their love for each other. With Hermiione's help, Harry comes out of his almost comatose state and into a fierceness no one has ever seen in him. He studies diligently whenever he has time. This story covers 6th year, the death of many influential characters and culminates in the defeat of Voldemort.

* * *

_**

Deep in the forests of Albania, a threat to the world continued to grow. He spread destruction to all who disobeyed or refused him. His followers call themselves Death Eaters, spreading their lord's reign of terror to the wide expanses of the world. They had terrorized most of the wizard world as well as quite a bit of the muggle world too. It was no longer safe for anyone in either world.

Tonight though, they were now calm, holding a very important meeting. Their master had not yet arrived.

"Two weeks ago, our numbers were depleted by nine. Some of the most loyal of us were thrown away, to be locked into Azkaban, forever. But forever is too much time to wait. They will all soon rejoin us to conquer the one they call, The Boy Who lived and that stupid Mud-blood lover Dumbledore. We will acknowledge him as such, but not for a second time. This time he will be killed." Bellatrix Lestrange exclaimed. She did not notice her master enter stealthily. "He and his friends, might have flouted our last attempt but they cannot remain vigilant forever. Potter wants revenge on me for killing the Animagus Black. He can go ahead and try. He will die trying."

"Bella, you know the boy is mine! I am getting a little sick of your voice. I suggest that you stop unless you want Cruciatus!" Voldemort exasperated obviously annoyed with her speech. He sat in his Silver serpent chair looking more intimidating than ever.

"My Lord, I only meant that you would kill him when he had his eyes set on me!" "I don't want to kill him with his back turned Bella, for I am not a coward. I want to face him head on, so I can prove which of us is the most powerful. Anyway…" Speaking to two Death eaters outside of the circle he commanded, "Bring him in!" A hooded captive was brought into the circle and sat before the Lord, struggling to be released.

"Karkaroff! You vile piece of vermin. Did you think we wouldn't find you? Do you think you can run and hide from your master?" "My lord! My lord, please give me another chance. I will be forever faithful to you now and forever. I was your most loyal." The man screamed in fear.

"Your begging and bickering is nauseating, vermin! That's what you are! A dementor took my most loyal. Now, Bella is filling his place. The one that is most feared above all of the rest of you. My most loyal do not run from their call. And now you will pay for your insolence! You will feel the pain of your disobedience. **Crucio**!" Voldemort yelled, pointing a long wooden wand at the first man, who screamed in inescapable pain. After a few seconds of screaming, it suddenly stopped. " You would have done better, to listen to Lord Voldemort, when you had the chance!" Knowing what was coming, Karkaroff began whimpering uncontrollably, trying to back away in a crab walk. He screamed as the words were extricated from his "master's" lips.

"**AVADA KEDAVRA**!" Lord Voldemort spoke nonchalantly. Karkaroff saw the green light and heard speeding death. And then it was gone.


	2. Worry no more

On a secluded, quaint little street called Privet Drive, the smells of the overabundant flowers caused by the summer heat, wafted through the open windows of number 4.

The boy who lived in number 4, awoke with a sudden start. The lightning bolt scar atop his head was aching in pain. He tried to remember his dream as best he could. Tom had been there. So had Lestrange, Wormtail, and Malfoy along with dozens of others.

'They got Karkaroff, they killed him!' Harry thought. They were talking about him too. They wanted him dead. Well of course they did. He had trounced them all and ran from Voldemort's clutches twice in the last three years, five in the last six years as well. Of course those past years had not been escapable without loss. Cedric. Sirius. Bertha. His friends had gotten hurt last month because he had blindly and stupidly led them into a battle they would not have come out of, if the Order hadn't showed up. That's when Sirius had fallen…in battle with Bellatrix, his own cousin.

'Who is going to get killed next?' Harry asked himself. He needed as much help as he could get. His friends and his surrogate family would go to the ends of the Earth to help him. But he didn't want them to get caught in the crossfire. Attempts on his friends' lives had already been made this summer.

Hermione, while in Minsk, was almost kidnapped before Remus could do anything, as he was undercover. His cover might have been blown but he saved the day and they had got out safe. Ron was being closely watched by Moody after the attempted attack in Diagon Alley.

Harry didn't know what had been going on after that. They had Hermione in hiding; to protect her from anything at the moment, until school started back up. The same went for Ron as well.

Harry constantly worried about his friends. He was always thinking about distancing himself from them somehow. He knew he couldn't do that though. The entire magical world was in jeopardy, and they were only as good as they were united, for if divided, the world would be taken over by Voldemort. It felt odd to be one of very few that could say his name without tripping all over themselves, scared shitless. He should be the one scared like that, having his parents and godfather ripped from him so violently. A fellow student was killed just two years ago. He was the one that had to be Voldemort's downfall. He was the one that had to worry about everyone and sometimes over-react to certain clues or situations because he knew that no one else would.

After thinking a minute about his dream, he decided what he must do. Tell Dumbledore. He wanted to know everything that was happening, and when. He quickly wrote the whole dream down, signed his name, tied it to his owl, Hedwig, and let the snowy white blur out of the window.

This was the first correspondence he had over his first two weeks of break. He had been too depressed by Sirius's death to ask anyone how they were doing. He only knew that Dumbledore wanted to keep on top of everything, and he would have no way to know this. He didn't plan on writing anymore now, so he slumped back onto his bed and let the depression take him, lying on top of many letters of sympathy from his friends he hadn't bothered to reply to.


	3. Arrival of Hermione

Far away, many miles from where Harry lay, his friend Hermione lay on her bed thinking of her best friend. She jumped up suddenly making her cat, Crookshanks, fall off the bed in surprise. She knew what to do. She had to write to Dumbledore first, though.

_Professor Dumbledore,  
I am truly worried about Harry. I know you have a watch on him at all hours but that has failed in the past. I was wondering if someone should be there for him to talk to, you know, about Sirius. I was thinking Lupin might be willing, considering he would be going through the loss of a great friend now too. Please, help Harry, he really needs it._

_ Hermione_

She tied it to her eagle owl, Swift and sent him on his way. She lay back down waiting for a reply, thinking about Harry some more. She had to admit, he was on the top of her list of priorities at the moment, but she was thinking about him an awful lot.

Maybe it was the sound of his voice right before term ended. She had been knocked unconscious by a Death eater's curse. Harry had begun to cry,

"Hermione! Are you all right? Please be okay! I cant get through this war without you." Of course no one else had heard it at the time, even with Neville being just feet away at the time. That's when she knew that she needed to pull through this endeavor; return to the physical world; return to her Harry.

She had realized over time, that her love for Harry grew everyday. A love that she knew not to be platonic, at least not from where she was sitting. Anyway, she didn't know if he knew about her love or would return it, so she sat and thought of her best friend, wanting him to be more. Just then, a knock that could only be one thing, owl post, came to her window. It was Swift, he was back very quickly, for going to Hogwarts and back. She rushed to the window quickly to grab the letter. She opened it and read:

_Hermione,  
I am aware of Harry's situation at the moment, having written to a him a few times (tonight included) myself. I know you are worried for Harry, maybe more than even I know. I assure you he is well protected.  
As for your, recommendation, I will be making sure someone gets to see Harry very soon. You Hermione! He wants to see you nearly as bad as you want to see him._

_ Don't worry about your parents I have already spoke to them through Floo, and they readily accepted, seeing your concern for him.  
You might have forgot that tonight starts a full moon stage, and that should answer why Remus was not able to travel to Harry. Make sure you are ready in ten minutes. When you are, pick up this letter; it is a portkey. _

_ Please make sure when Harry's ready you tell me. I have to speak with him under very important circumstances. Help him as best you can_

_ Hermione, I am putting all of my faith in you.  
Professor Dumbledore _

'I am going to see Harry?' she thought. 'This is too good to be true'  
She packed quickly but not nearly fast enough for her. It seemed to take an eternity in a minute. 'Harry, I am coming!' she thought to herself. After stuffing everything she needed into her trunk and a big backpack, she picked up the letter, felt a jerk from somewhere behind her navel and her feet left the ground.


	4. Let's get Started

She wasn't off the ground for more than a few seconds, when she felt something firm beneath her. She looked around the room. There he was, laying down, sleeping.

'That's what Dumbledore meant about talking to Harry. He had seen a vision' she thought quickly.

" Harry? Are you awake?" she asked as she moved to his bed and sat down. She ran her hand through his unruly raven-colored hair that all the girls at Hogwarts admired. "Harry?" He began to stir under her touch and her soft tender voice. When he realized that he wasn't alone, he quickly sat up, Indian style and looked at her, their faces mere inches apart.

"Hermione I am so glad to see you!" Harry said as he threw his arms around her in a big tight hug.

"It's all right Harry. You wont be alone again this summer. I am here to stay with you. Make sure you are all right, you know?" she said, not wanting to say Sirius's name, she wasn't quite sure about how he would react.

" Hermione I have felt so lost without him. I mean, I didn't know him for very long but it kept me going that I had someone that loved me in this world."

"He wasn't the only one, Harry. You have all of your friends, Harry, at school. You don't have to be afraid."

"I just don't want to put anyone in danger anymore. You, Ron, The Weasley's, or any of the teacher's, Snape, even if he is an insect."

"I completely understand Harry. But you cant close yourself off from everyone who might want to help you! Like Dumbledore. You yelled at Dumbledore last term because he tried to keep Sirius safe! How does that help? Sirius felt a strong connection with you ever since we met him, remember? He asked you to come and live with him without getting to know you at all. Come on, Sirius was going to be there any way he could, no matter who got in his way. I bet he would have challenged Dumbledore if he got in his way."

"I know. I just feel so stupid. It was all my-"

" Shut your mouth Harry James Potter! Don't let me ever hear you say that again!" she yelled obviously annoyed with the speech she knew all too well.

"Well, Hermione, it is true!" He yelled with more spite than he intended. He smoothed his voice over and continued calmly, trembling slightly as tears came to his eyes. "Bertha Jorkins, Cedric, Mr. Crouch and Sirius all died because Voldemort wanted to get to me!"

"Harry, don't cry! I didn't mean to get you all worked up. I can't stand to see you this way. Please, stop." She said, grasping him close once again. They sat with his head on her shoulder and their arms around each other for the greater part of an hour.

"Harry, come on, we got to get you something to eat. Dumbledore put charms on the house so we can do magic. You need to go and take a shower, calm down and by the time you get back, I'll have some food ready."

" Ok I'll be back." He said walking out of the room. As he left she started to get to work. She was really a whiz with cleaning spells she noticed.

She had all of Harry's mess cleaned up in no time and she heard the shower turn off. She quickly conjured a large plate of pork and boiled potatoes for Harry and a small salad and iced tea for herself.

The door opened and she turned around. She almost shot her wand out of her hands. There was Harry, the man she wanted most, standing in the doorway in just a towel, his rock-hard abs staring back at her. His pecks and biceps had filled out too.

"Oh sorry Hermione," he said as she turned beat red. " I forgot to take a change of clothes with me. "

" I don't know what you are sorry for Harry, it is your room."

"Well if you think about it, for the rest of the summer, it's our room."

'Oh! What I wouldn't give!' Hermione thought.

"We have to work something out, so that both of us will be comfortable. Oh, here we go. Engorgio!" he said waving his wand around his head, enlarging the room. He conjured a bookshelf for all of her books along with his. "_Place_"

All of Hermione's things flew out of her trunk placing themselves on the shelves or in a drawer of his dresser, books, clothes and other things flew to availability all around the room, neatly and quietly.

"Well…that is impressive." she smirked. She saw that her books weren't the only ones on the shelves. "Where did you get all of these?"

"Those are the books, Sirius and Lupin bought me last year for the D.A, only we didn't have time to use them before we were found. I have bought myself more than that since then, through mail order and stuff. I have been reading all of break."

"I suppose that next you'll tell me that you already have your homework done?"

"…Actually yeah, I have. I didn't have anything else to do. I did it the first three days back. I have been studying a lot of pain control: hexes and curses but also mind-body separation, so I cant be hurt in battle. It seems so much better here with someone to talk to."

"You seem to have gotten better, since I got here but you keep going off on those little tirades of yours."

"I think I only needed someone to talk to. You are the perfect candidate. I feel that I can tell you anything."

"You can Harry. I don't mind listening as long as you will listen to me sometimes, too"

"It's a deal. So I want to start reading about the spells we can use legally and the ones we can't. The pain spells would be good to know about so we know what we'd be up against, as well as the unforgivables. It is imperative that we know what we are doing. We will have to defend ourselves more than what we did last term…. Hermione? I am really sorry to have dragged you into that. I should have left you and the others behind."

"I don't think it is that easy. We all wanted to come and help. Four out of six of us knew Sirius, as a friend. We weren't going to sit back and let you be the hero all by yourself. It is all right. Harry, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think I had friends that would put themselves in mortal danger for me."

"We have been in danger many times before. Ron and me are used to it. Neville finally came to his senses, not sure about Luna but Ginny has seen danger before too, down in the Chamber."

"Wait-! That's it!"

"What is Harry?"

"In my vision, Voldemort was talking about Hogwarts as if there would be an attack. But now I don't think so. He might be looking for another Slytherin weapon, other than the basilisk, down in the chamber. He can't duel me with his wand or we would just go into Priori Incantatem, so he is looking for a physical advantage. …; There has to be a sword or something down there somewhere. Dumbledore has the Sword of Gryffindor, I can use that but I don't have the speed to wield it, unless I go through some sort of training."

"Harry you are ranting."

"Sorry, but I am just starting to realize that I need to get going with the attempted kidnapping, and Ron…I have begun to see that I am a lot more vulnerable even when I am in this house. The Weasleys, Lupin, anyone from school, and most importantly…you."

"Me? Why am I most important?" she said, secretly hoping…

"We are best friends. I can talk to you about anything more than anyone else, even Ron or Dumbledore for that matter. I realized a few weeks ago how horrible it would be to live in a world without you, I saw that I wouldn't be able to do it."

She looked up into his eyes and knew instantly what he was meaning to say, He was talking again…

"When Neville told me that you had a pulse, Hermione, my heart leapt and I was able to go on. I knew that I would be side by side with my best friend again, fighting, doing what we must to see this war through. I don't know how to explain how I feel. I was never really taught how…"

"Harry… it is okay, I think I know," she said, leaned forward and kissed him on his lips, "Is that what you were trying to say?"

" Yeah I think so. I think I love you, Mione."

"Don't worry...I love you too"


	5. Argument

"Listen, I want to take this slow, but I am willing to let this relationship work. I have just one problem…"

"What Harry?"

"If I go and fight Voldemort…I want you to stay behind."

"Hell no…I have a lot staked in this war too Harry. Not as much as you do but it matters to me just as much. My parents are muggles, Harry, Voldemort likes to torture muggles and I wont let it happen to my parents."

" Hermione, you have to listen"

"No, I will not listen Harry.You might feel that you are the only one willing to fight but you are not. I will be by your side throughout this war whether you like it or not."

"Hermione, listen to me!" he yelled. " I didn't say that you didn't want to fight. I know better than anyone that you can hold your own in battle. But…you have to realize that casualties of this war are going to be great and I alone have the power to stop it. I cannot do that if you are in this battle, I would worry about you too much."

"Listen Harry, I would rather be there, battling, capturing and dying than to sit in Hogwarts alone and friendless my 7th year or the next. If you see me, there dueling with such determination, you would also feel empowered to do the same. You have come too close to just giving up before, I wont let you. I will not see you fail, as far as I am concerned you do not know how to fail, and you aren't going to stop now."

"Of course Mione, you are right, as always. But one thing still remains…if you die in that battle, I will too, I would let Voldemort kill me to be with you again and forever."

"Harry, we need to stop the death talk, we will get there when we come to it. No need in arguing."

Two days later, after Harry had fully recovered his strength and sense of life, Harry helped Hermione finish her work, having already done his the first week. When Hermione was done with her essay on disappearing potions, she brought up Dumbledore

"We need to talk to Dumbledore. He said he wanted to talk to you, as soon as possible."

"All right" he said. "I'll just write a letter, he will undoubtedly be here soon."

_Dumbledore,  
I just wanted to let you know that I am ready to talk whenever you are ready. We will be waiting.  
Harry._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I know it is rather short but I needed to stop here so I can start the next chapter**


	6. Sirius's Will

He tied the post to Hedwig's offered leg and let her fly on her way. He then thought about why Dumbledore needed to talk to him. Surely it wasn't to punish him after exploding at him after term. Could it? I guess it is possible, after what I had said.

I just didn't think he would ever punish a student. He lets everyone vent or get his or her emotions out.

"So what do you think he needs to talk to you about...Harry?" she said, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Huh…what? Oh sorry Hermione. Honestly I don't know. I did yell a lot last term but he didn't seem too mad about it."

"Maybe it is just to congratulate you about the D.A." she said

"No…it is something far more serious than that." a voice came from the corner. They turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing not more than three feet from them. "A simple thank you and congratulations or 'don't you talk to me like that again' would not be anywhere near as important as what I have come to say."

"Sorry profess-"

"Stop with the professor, both of you…" he said, his eye twinkling furiously,

"You two have earned my respect far too much to be calling me that outside of school. There are a few things that I need to talk to you about concerning all sorts of different things. First, I know that you and Miss Granger are now an item. Will this be affecting your future?"

"We really don't know yet, I mean we a re just going to let everything play out and see what happens."

"Well whatever happens I just hope that you are happy. But I sense that it is a beginning of something glorious. Next item up for business is…Sirius. I know that it will be hard to talk so freely but we need to. He left you quite a considerable amount of land and money. I wanted to know what you planned on doing with it?"

"I truly do not need any money…I don't know. I knew that Sirius was wealthy but I didn't realize that I would be his sole heir. I never really thought about it before. How much is actually in there?"

"An amount in excess of 20,000,000 galleons, plus jewels and deeds to the Black properties, Grimmauld Place and a mansion in the foothills of Prussia, as well as two or three school trunks full of…shall we say, inventions."

"Inventions? Are you serious? Stuff that he and my dad invented?" "I figured that would get your attention. Yes, multiple things that they saw as quite successful. I am sure that there are also blue prints for them. The Weasley twins would definitely be out to get them. The Order would most likely get some good use out of some of them.

"I'll give them the blueprints. Of course they already have a lot of my money invested." Harry saw Hermione giving him an evil glare.

"My tri-wizard winnings. I didn't want it and they needed funding. Look at the success they're in the middle of. They just named me as silent partner too." he said recalling a letter he had gotten a week back.

"Well, anyway now that we have that out of the way…we need to talk about your parent's Trust. They indeed left you quite a bit, as you are well aware of. But they do have two homes, one of course is Godric's Hollow and the other is inside a mountain in the Alps. Since you are yet to become 'of age' these properties will be held in trust until such a time. The Black estates will be held in your name but under my authority. Money can be doled out at will."

"Give a sizable amount to the Weasleys" Harry said, "They need it more than I do. I will explain at Grimmauld place when they arrive."

"They are already residing there, well all except Molly, Ginny and Ron. Arthur said that he would rather them not be there without anything to do, all summer."

"Which means he didn't want them to know about something. " Hermione stated quickly.

"Exactly. Well, I will tell you what I know, because you two will be joining us in a few short weeks-"

"We are?"

"Trust me, it isn't without contention by Molly and Minerva but all the others are awaiting the 22nd. Ron cannot join until his parents decide to let him, but neither of you have parents in the Wizarding world so it would be up to me, your Headmaster. Anyhow, none of the Death Eaters heard the prophecy last month, which means that now they are getting desperate to find out about it. They are searching for anyone with any knowledge whatsoever about it. At last count, I had three names on the list. Me, you and Hermione, is that correct?"

" That should be it."

"Well, they certainly aren't going to come after me" Dumbledore said, "so we have to keep an eye out for you at all times."

"I had a dream the other night that I haven't told you about. Voldemort and Goyle's dad were talking to Lucius Malfoy about invading Hogwarts, Goyle said that it would be impossible unless…" He stammered,

" they used dementors."

"Well, Harry we might be in some need to the members of the D.A. You taught them Patroni, correct?"

"They might need some practice but that is what school is for. Not all the Professor's know how to do it either, so will some of them be joining?"

"The real reason you're here Albus?"

"What are you saying Harry?"

"You are holding some information back from us. I can sense it."

"That seems almost like Legillimency how you were able to interpret my body actions. Okay, okay. Here." He said pulling a scroll out of his robe. " I want you to teach Defense this year. You are the best chance we have unless I come out of the headmaster's position and I have become far too accustomed to that office."

"Teach Defense? Me?"

"Why not? You did it last year with the D.A, why wouldn't you be able to do this?"

"Because I don't know everything that I need to. I am not even in sixth year yet. Hell, Hermione would be better at this than me. At least she knows all about the spells we would learn."

"Harry, the D.A. wanted you because of your background with Voldemort. It's the same reason why I want you to teach them. You are magnificently gifted. Hermione might be the one that knows the spells before you learn about them, but you are the only one that I know of that could use one of those spells correctly within the first ten tries."

"Yeah Harry. I might be book-smart but you are just a quicker thinker. You know what you are doing before you are doing it or you at least act on instinct. Sometimes your mind thinks quicker than you need it to."

"I don't know though. I would need to study so much, and it is already the middle of break."

"Harry I can help you, you know. That is why I am here, to help you out. When we go to Grimmauld Place, we can do whatever we need to help each other."

"Oh and I almost forgot, here Harry. You might find this useful, I know that I have." Albus explained, handing over a book to Harry.

"Incantem creatius? What is it?"

" Dumbledore? You mean it actually exists? The spell creation book?"

"Spell creation?"

"Yes, miss Granger, it does exist. How do you think I created the Anti-Disapparition jinx?"

"How did you come across it?"

"It was passed down to me by my Great-Grandfather. Any guesses who it was?"

"I knew you looked familiar the first time I saw you. Merlin?"

"Wow, I sort of had a theory in my head about that, but I wasn't certain."

"And in addition, my Grandfather married into the Gryffindor family. So all in all, there should be no wonder as to why I am so powerful, but I do not like to boast about my lineage. One hundred and seventy-five years on Earth will give you the speed of mind and talent for just about any situation."

"Wow! You are old!"

"Thank you for putting it so bluntly."

"No. I didn't mean it like that. No book that I have read will ever give an age or birth-date, so it comes as quite a shock."

"Anyway, we have gotten sidetracked from the matter at hand. Harry, will you accept the position at Hogwarts?"

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"I will need a student coordinator," he said, suspiciously eyeing Hermione.

"Done, I see that position has already been taken." he said smirking greatly, " I will take my leave now, but before I do, I need to tell you that some personal items of your parents and Sirius will be put up in your room before you arrive at Grimmauld Place. Some of them you can use some of them you can't and I believe blueprints are included with some of the inventions…inventions that the Order can definitely, if I am correct, use."

"I'll make sure you get whatever can be useful to us. But do you really think that there would be anything in there that might help? My dad was a prankster."

"He was also the best in Transfiguration, Defense and Charms the whole time he was at school as well as Sirius." DD said, "he knew more about Defense and Dark arts than most 7th years. No one could ever best him in a duel, until that night. I loved him like a son, Harry. I was great friends with his father but after your parent's deaths we fell out of touch and he eventually died, stupid potion."

"He died making a potion?"

"Another time Harry. Before I go you and Hermione will be cleared of age restrictions to your magic within the hour. Start studying and practice. Constant Vigilance, eh, Harry? I have to be leaving now." he said and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

The next day Harry had comprised a long detailed list of books and things he would need from Diagon Alley. He quickly sent the list off to Dumbledore so he could make sure he got everything.

Hermione started going through the books Lupin and Sirius got him for Christmas last year and noting which spells they would need to go over thoroughly.

That night, a knock was heard outside of Harry's window. They moved toward it slowly, wands drawn.

Once there they saw a scrawny looking wizard of about 40, on a broom with a large wooden crate hanging below.

"Delivery for Harry Potter."

"Thank you so much," Harry said as he levitated the crate into the room. "Can you just take the money out of my bank vault?"

"I would but I was told it was already paid for. Albus Dumbledore took care of it."

"Well thanks again." he said as he closed the window and turned around to look at the massive crate.

After a while they managed to pry the lid off to look at the many books at their disposal. Hermione looked like Christmas had come early.

In addition to Books though, there was Dark detectors such as Foe-Glass, clothing for both him and Hermione and numerous other things.

The room needed to be expanded again to fit all the books on their respective shelves. Harry conjured another two trunks to fit all of his and Hermione's new property so they could go to Grimmauld Place.

This was going to be a long year!


	7. Preparation

**_A/N: I know that i have neglected to say before but I own no characters in this story just the premise and thoughts.

* * *

_**

"I can't wait to see into that book." Hermione exclaimed after Dumbledore had gone.

"Now Hermione, you know as well as I do that we can't just go around making spells to do everything. People have to die, sad I know but they do. We have to have pain and imperfection so everyone doesn't get bored with knowing everything."

"I think you have what Dumbledore was talking about…the moral implications, I mean. You have received two very important gifts tonight Harry. Your morality has finally arrived, and the spell book in general."

"Yeah one thing still puzzles me."

"What Harry?" she asked.

"Voldemort and I have more in common than even he might know. There has to be a common bond between us somehow…I wonder if we can find a family tree of sorts on me and 'The Lord',"he mocked

"We have enough on our plates at the moment, Harry. Once we get settled and done with the learning part of this summer, we might be able to figure it out. For now you need to begin studying, problem is, now you need to know the theory behind every spell."

"So do you, if you are going to be my coordinator. Besides it will all come in handy in the long run. When we get back to school, we need to make sure the D.A. hasn't been slacking all summer. They are going to come into the war quickly, especially if the castle is attacked. The teachers can't do everything."

"Well first we should just start studying and get there when we come to it. We will be able to work everything out, besides six of us held our own against ten deatheaters, so it is obvious that you are a great teacher."

"You know that we were pretty lucky two weeks ago. Besides we don't even know if everyone is that good, it was just us."

"You have to give yourself credit, you worked us like Moody did, you really did resemble him when you yelled last year you know that, with all of the 'be prepared'. it was kind of like 'constant vigilance'"

"Well, Crouch was a lot like Moody too though. It all depends on intentions."

"I don't think that Crouch was like Moody at all. I think he was just playing the part."

"That could be too, but he did it awfully well."

Saturday dawned and they woke up and cleaned Harry's room quickly. Today was when Harry and Hermione would be taken from Privet Drive to Grimmauld place, Order headquarters and Harry's new home. He would not be returning to Privet Drive again. EVER!

"So what do you want to start on when we get to Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"We need to make it all clean and habitable." Hermione answered

"Didn't I tell you? Dumbledore sent Dobby and Winky over there two day ago to clean it out for our homecoming."

At Hermione's unnerving glare, he added:

"We are paying them, don't worry." "That's better…"


	8. Author's note

_**A/N: I have to finish writing the rest of this story. It might take awhile or it might not. Depends on if i am in the mood to write or not. Sorry! JW**_

**__**

**_Black Emerald Dawn: Thanks for the review!_**


	9. Letters, Tears and Inventions

An hour later, They were sitting, reading some of Harry's Defense books.

"Are you two ready to go?" a voice asked from the corner.

"Remus!" both exclaimed in unison. They got up and both gave him a big hug.

"Are you two all packed and ready?"

"Just one more thing. _Pack_!" Harry said and several books and other various things flew into two distinctly separate trunks. So all-in-all they had six different trunks

"That's quite a spell for your age…I can't even do it properly."

"Well we all know that Harry isn't just any wizard."

"Yes I believe you are right but I think you know that more than some others. I know that you two are now an item and I think it was a little long in the making. I have always seen that mutual respect and admiration for each other in your eyes. Now you just show it openly."

While Remus was speaking they unconsciously locked hands.

An hour later they had left for Grimmauld Place and had set out to do different things with the help of the two ever-faithful house elves, Dobby and Winky. Harry had them fixing up the library and adding the books he had received the previous night.

Hermione was in the Kitchen making some dinner because they had been working all day and everyone was bound to be HUNGRY.

Harry himself took on the most grueling task of all: going through the several trunks that had been left in his room. They belonged to the three people that had the biggest impact on his life: his mum and dad and their best friend and his godfather Sirius.

Taking it slowly, he opened his dad's trunk first. What greeted him totally shocked the hell out of him. There was very little in it at all!

What was in it was worth it though. Extra Invisibility cloaks that James supposedly had inherited from his father, Emeril, deeds to various fortunes and properties, very few books, and stacked on the side were several marble and gold boxes with a lock on each.

Harry picked one up and examined it. On the top was what he assumed was his family's crest, A white Lion with two golden wands flanking it with a blood red rose as the backdrop.

Harry decided that he would go through the boxes later. At the bottom was a letter from his parents:

_Harry,_

_  
__ If you are reading this than we are no longer among you. We regret not being able to let you grow up with loving parents who love you and only hope you turn out the best you can.  
_

_ We can only watch from above as you go through hardships and trials that we have no clue about. If you do not know this, you are a marked boy Harry. Ask Dumbledore about the prophecy, he will tell you.  
_

_ Regardless of what you may face, we know that you will be up to the challenge because you had two very able-bodied parents that performed to the best of their ability and had no trouble in school or in real life. Hogwarts is the safest place in the world to learn under the tutelage of the best teaching staff in the world. Make sure to ask all the questions if you have no answers, they will be more than happy to help you.  
_

_ Make sure to read all that you can to bone up, make sure that you are intelligent and ready for anything. Most of all though Harry, stay true to yourself, be the best that you can be. Voldemort has a history of spreading discord by taking in those who have lost their self esteem.  
In love and Parenthood,  
James and Lily Potter_

By this time Harry had started to cry. He wanted them back so much but there wasn't a way to bring them back, was there? He would read for it later. He needed to continue looking through the trunks.

He then moved on to his mother's trunk When he opened it all he found was books. Thousands of miniaturized books, that was all that was in the trunk whatsoever.

'I have a feeling that my mum and Hermione would have gotten along well' he thought He would have to have Dobby put them in the Library later under the name Lily, so his mother would always have a place in this house.

Next he moved on to what could possibly be the hardest of them all, for he had known Sirius, though only for a short time.

He slowly lifted the lid and looked inside. Nothing was truly extraordinary, a few books, a couple necklaces a small dagger that had always been around his godfather's waist, you know, just in case. Then at the bottom of the trunk, Harry spotted it. The mate to the mirror Sirius had gotten him before he went back to Hogwarts during Christmas.

This made him have to get away for a minute. He walked to the window and gazed out of it, the street seemed innocent enough, though he knew there was someone there, watching the house. He reached for his wand "Revealus" he muttered quietly pointing out of the window. Slowly he brought the tip of his wand up to his face and a glowing orb appeared atop it. In it was the face of Mad-eye Moody and next to him was Tonks.

"Always keeping a tab on me even when the house can't be seen by outsiders." he said to no one in particular.

He went back to the task at hand. This time he moved everything out of the way and sat on the floor in front of the trunks of inventions. He opened both and grabbed all of the blueprints and shut them again. Slowly he began to look through them, finding multiple gags but also a plethora of useful things, such as: Magical bombs, once you specify a spell and throw it, it will explode out in all directions throwing the spell into the surrounding area.

'That will definitely come in handy' he thought as he set that one aside.

An hour later, only three inventions had been set aside for future usefulness: the magical bombs, the Marauder's map and a necklace that could be linked to different people wearing the same necklace.

'It would definitely cut down on communication errors.' he thought, 'that much was sure.' He got up off of the floor and replaced the inventions that would not be used, placing the ones that would be, on his dresser.

He dusted himself off and made his way downstairs to see his lovely girlfriend, Hermione and eat some dinner.


	10. Houses and Contentment

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Black Emerald Dawn**: Thanks so much for the reviews. i will try as hard as i can to make them longer but it can't always be helped. it's when the chapter is done when i post it. it could be 2000 words or only 500. it just depends.

**

* * *

**

As he made his way downstairs, he heard several voices. When he walked into the kitchen there were groups of people everywhere talking. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione were cooking a huge dinner.

"Oh, Hello Harry dear. Are you feeling all right?" Mrs. Weasley chimed.

"Yes, I am fine."

"Good because I am going to kill you!" She said. "How could you ever afford giving us 10,000,000 galleons?"

"Because I was sole heir to the Black family estate as well as the Potter Trust which I haven't even chipped into yet. You guys have been my family and Ron is always saying how poor you are. I just figured you could use some help like you and your family have helped me."

"God, Harry, your heart is going to get you into trouble one of these days, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart." she exclaimed to him, "Now go mingle until the food is ready."

As Harry walked around he thought most of the Order was present. The obvious group of Aurors, talking about missions they had been on, the older more distinguished generation who had seen the first reign of Voldemort, and the Weasley children.

When he got to his "family's" group, he saw an odd look out of Bill and Charlie, like they were jealous that someone had given the family money that could start all of their lives over again. He then saw those looks melt away into smiles of great joy.

Ginny got away from her mum long enough to come over to the group, before flushing very red, kissing and hugging Harry and running off again.

"Don't expect that out of all of us, mate!" Fred mocked.

"We don't go that way!" George remarked.

Ron seemed happier than Harry had ever seen him.

"Thanks for everything." Ron said quietly.

"Ron, you are my brother, and I mean that. I had plenty to spare for a hundred of my lifetimes."

"Thanks…Oh, and Congrats for you and Hermione getting together. I didn't win the bet, Ginny got that one but it's great for you."

"What do you mean bet?" A voice behind them asked. It was Hermione

Ron cringed like there was a spider on his head

"Well Hermione…we all knew that you guys liked each other. I mean both of you have told me numerous times but you just wouldn't tell each other. We put a bet on to see when you would get together. Ginny had this summer, so she won, I lost with middle of this year, I think Bill, Charlie and the twins all bet the end of this year."

"Well I am so glad that you have been entertained betting on me and Harry's love lives. But I don't care, I'm just glad that I have Harry now."

"Oh!" Fred yelled

"Spare us!" George replied laughing.

"All right everyone sit down so we can eat!" Molly yelled. Everyone sat down with Harry and Hermione next to each other of course. They all looked around and noticed to what lengths the women had gone to. They had pulled out every stop for this dinner. Harry turned to Hermione and kissed her on her cheek before turning back to his dinner.

Halfway through dinner, Mr. Weasley stood up with a glass in his hand hitting it with a fork, calling for a toast.

"To Harry, you have given us a chance to start anew, and for that we thank you. You have been like another son to us, even though we didn't need one" Arthur mocked.

"Hey!" Bill, Charlie, the twins and Ron all yelled.

"Don't interrupt…Now where was I? Molly and I just wanted to thank you from the bottom of our hearts, so we got you a gift." he continued, pulling out an elongated box and handing it to Harry.

Harry ripped the wrapping off of it and opened the box. Inside was another yet smaller box. There were five total boxes and the smallest one held keys of some kind.

Harry pulled them out and examined them closely and looked questioningly at Arthur. He only responded by taking out a wizarding magazine, flipping to the proper page and handed it to Harry. He looked at it and looked at Hermione.

"They bought me a house. They bought us our very own house!"

"We knew you had several different houses already but we figured that you could make that one a home, settle down with it, hopefully start a family. Of course you can visit anytime you want but the house has to be kept in my name until you turn 17. Next summer after term, you can come back here until your birthday and then move over to this one."

Harry couldn't find anything to say, so he got up and hugged Molly and Arthur like he never had. He then began to cry.

"Thank you so much. I own four houses already but I didn't have one that I could call my own."

Harry sat back down and looked at the other Weasleys. They were all smiling profoundly.

"Thank you, all of you."

The rest of the Order was still in shock when the Trio retired for the night. Ron went into the bedroom they had shared for the last two years but Harry stood outside with Hermione.

"I want you to be a part of that house, and I think that since we're so in tune with each other, we will be together for a long time. I love you." he said and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too." she said keeping hold of his hands as he started walking away, letting them slip through her fingers like it was her life draining from her. When his hands finally fell from hers, she turned around and went into her room, lay down and went immediately to sleep, dreaming of her Harry.

Harry did much of the same, only his wonderful dream turned into a horrific nightmare.


	11. Nightmares of the dead

_Disclaimer: You know the deal

* * *

_

_ Harry stood in Hermione's bedroom watching her walk across to him. She arrived at the spot where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him quickly on the lips. She pulled away from him and looked at him with disgust.  
_

_ "Why couldn't you save me Harry?" She yelled at him harshly. "You were supposed to be our savior! You were our downfall instead!" _

_ "Potter! She will be the first! Then your friends will join me or they will all suffer an excruciating death. And I will do it all in front of you." Tom Riddle exclaimed.  
_

_ Ron appeared. And Bill. Charlie. Fred. George. Ginny. Molly. Arthur. Remus. The rest of the Order. And then, Sirius and his parents fazed in.  
_

_ "Why did you fail?" James said _

_ "You've disappointed all of us." came Lily's reply _

_ "And you have killed us all!" Sirius yelled _

_ The looks on their faces slashed through his heart.  
_

_ "You should have died!" Ron said.  
_

_ "Then maybe you'd be in hell where you belong!" came from Hermione.  
_

_ "No! I love you all! I would never hurt you! Any of you!" Harry screamed _

_ "None of us love you though!" Hermione replied._

_ "NOOOOO! I'm sorry! I never meant to hurt anyone!" Harry yelled, "NOOOO!"_

It was then that Harry awoke in a cold sweat with Ron and Hermione overtop of him. He sat up quickly, he was already crying, tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry? What is it?"

"I saw all of you, accusing me of killing you…it was absolutely horrible"

Hermione quickly grabbed his head and held it against her, comforting him as best she could.

"That would never happen. We know what you can do, and you could never be able to be traitorous to the Order. You love everyone too much to be the downfall of anyone."

Harry soon found himself dozing in Hermione's arms.

"Mione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Lay with me, and don't leave me, please?"

"I wouldn't dare." she replied as she lay down facing him with her arms around his neck. They fell asleep like that and didn't move until the next morning.

* * *

A/N: Dont forget to review to tell me how i am doing! JW


	12. The Last Will and Testament of the Noble...

**_Disclaimer: You know the drill!

* * *

Chapter 12 _**

**_The Last Will and Testament of the Noble House of Black

* * *

_**

When he awoke, keeping his eyes shut for a minute, Harry had the almost overabundant smell of fresh-picked strawberries swirling around his nose. He had a weight on his arm that he couldn't move at all. He then remembered the nightmare and how Hermione had come to his rescue.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the top of her head. He breathed in deeply. She looked up at him with wide, open eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked her.

"Quite some time, I was just so comfortable that I couldn't bring myself to get up. Being in your arms is just so peaceful."

"Being with you obviously did me some good too. I didn't have a nightmare again after you laid down with me. I am seriously considering making you my permanent bedmate."

"Do you think that Dumbledore would go for that?"

"I don't care, really, I am the master of this house and whatever I say goes besides with the Order because it was what Sirius wanted."

"Maybe we should move to a different room so we don't wake Ron…if your nightmares do come back, I mean."

"What if we move into the Master suite?"

"Are you sure you are ready for that? That was Sirius' room."

"Yeah I will be fine. Why don't we move all of our stuff in there after breakfast and then make modifications as necessary."

"Do you want to go in there now and look around?"

"Yeah, why not?" he said as he pulled the heavy down comforter off of their bodies. Hermione got off of his arm so he could finally let the blood back into it. They quietly walked out off the bedroom, for everyone was still asleep and down the hall and up the stairs. They made their way to the final door and opened it. They both looked around deftly as if surveying. They began to walk around softly until Hermione called Harry over.

"Harry, come here. Sirius left something here for you! It looks like a letter." she said as she handed it to Harry and sat back on the bed in wait.

Harry opened the envelope slowly and took out a large portion of an entire scroll. He opened it and Sirius' voice filled the room as Harry went through the letter.

_Harry,  
I know that you are getting sick of losing loved ones to Voldemort's cause, but I am sorry that I could not teach you as much as I thought I would. Do not think of this as a step back, think of it as ammunition for the battle you will bring to him before this is all over._

Study your ass off, create some spells of your own and do me a favor, listen to Hermione at all critical junctures. That is one smart witch you have there Harry, don't lose her (wink wink.)

There is nothing that I can put into a letter to retract the deep sense of loss right now, but maybe in time you can get over me and move on with bigger and better things.

_**Sirius Regulus Black **_

_**Being of sound mind and will, I do declare, in front of these two witnesses, this is my Last Will and Testament.  
**_

_**I relinquish guardianship ofmy sole heir, Harry James Potter, whowill inherit the whole of the Black Family fortune, amassing such wealth as 400 million galleons total, to the leniency of Albus Dumbledore  
**_

_**I do have certain requests however for Harry:**_

_**Please, let the Order remain using the premise of 12 Grimmauld place, as it is the safest place at the moment.  
**_

_**Be a good kid and by good I mean like your father and I. I believe 'the Trio' would make an excellent new second Generation of Marauders.  
**_

_**Keep Hermione close to you at all times. I sense a mutual attraction in you both. Give her a present from me. On the fourth floor, the second door to the right is a library which is full of books that I know she hasn't read. I know that your mother loved to read as well, as you will see when you have opened her trunk.  
**_

_**Keep your nose to the grindstone kid, don't give up on account of Voldemort or his actions and attacks. You will be the final chess piece toward conquering the ultimate goal, freedom from tyranny.  
**_

_**Witnesses: Remus J. Lupin **_

_**Albus P. W. B Dumbledore **_

_**Signed,  
Sirius**

* * *

A/N: Please post Reviews...I need input! _

Chapter peek: Harry becomes the epitome of Voldie's downfall. Come take a look!

A/N: Please post Reviews...I need input! 


	13. Beauty and power

**Disclaimer: uh huh...you know the spiel!

* * *

Beauty and Power**

By this time, Harry was crying nearly uncontrollably. Hermione put her arm around him to help comfort him and to tell you the truth, she was crying too. Harry suddenly stood up.

"This is what I am talking about!

"What Harry?"

"Everybody tells me that isn't my fault, but they get killed because he's after me!"

"It isn't your fault that people want to protect you!"

"Well maybe they should just back off." he yelled spitefully.

SLAP!

"Now you need to stop that. You are talking to the person who loves you and wants to protect you the most!"

Harry began to cry as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry! I just can't bear to lose anyone else. It's become too much to take anymore"

"Harry that's why you need to use that, like Sirius said. Use it and with perseverance and determination you could become the strongest wizard ever!"

"Now I see the point. Let's get started."

Within a week and a half, Harry was unrecognizable behind the monstrous stack of books, taking notes.

He read faster than Hermione had ever seen.

By the end of the week, she found out he had read 83 books front to back, which averages a book every two hours.

The topics of the books he read were varied greatly. Herbology, Charms Defense, Potions but above all, totaling 47 total, Transfiguration.

Harry was completely enthralled with disguise, whether changing into another human or an animal.

When Hermoine walked into the room, a week before his birthday, he looked up at her and for the first time in a week and a half, he smiled. She literally boiled under her collar.

His eyes glowed with a green that she had never seen before. Suddenly, she was in the air, suspended by nothing. She looked at Harry who was holding no wand. His eyes flashed bright suddenly and she began to move.

Now she understood. Wandless magic

"That is great Harry! You're doing it!"

"I know but it takes a lot of concentration, so that's why I waited for you. I could concentrate all day on you and never get tired of your beauty."

"You don't have to tell me that I am beautiful to make me feel better."

"You don't think that you're beautiful?"

"No why should I?"

"Because you are one of the best looking physical specimens I have ever seen. None of the girls at school hold a candle to you."

"Even Cho?"

"Not even a spark"

"Thank you…I love you so much."

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

A/N: I know this one is super short, but hey what can you do...when it feels right...The next few chaps should take me longer than normal to post..just stay patient. JW


	14. Happy prebrithday, Harry!

Disclaimer: I gain no money from this!

**Black Emerald: Thanks for the reviews and trust me i'll try to get to the teacher part as much as possible but it might be two more chapters before they get to school. Thanks again JW**

* * *

The next week went by quite uneventfully for Harry. Hermione on the other hand was something different.

She was planning a great big surprise party for his birthday, making sure people who knew nothing about the Order could come without knowing where Headquarters actually was.

Portkeys were to be set up by Dumbledore to arrive in the living room at 2:00 Friday afternoon. After she had all the invitations sent and instructions for the port keys, she flooed to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts. She needed to get the scoop on how they would distract Harry so everyone could get into place without him seeing them.

"That's easy miss Granger. Take him shopping for stuff he needs. The way he has been reading, I hear, he'll need some more books by the end of the summer. He might want some Defense type stuff for class, give him the hint to buy everyone's books and things. I'll send Dobby with you two, also, to carry stuff home as you need it." he explained.

If she was perturbed at all by the mentioning of Dobby the house elf, she didn't show it. She thanked him and went on her way, hoping that Harry hadn't been looking for her while she was gone.

She found him right where she had left him…in their bedroom, reading a book on the Transmogrification curse.

He looked up and smiled as he put the book down.

"Hey gorgeous!" he said smiling from ear to ear.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what, sweetie?"

"Smile like that…you have no clue what it does to me."

"Maybe I should do it more often then." "Well, it may end up causing me to jump on top of you every time you do it."

"I think it might be worth it," he said standing up and wrapping his arms around her small waist. He captured her lips very slowly, building up passion.

Suddenly, Harry fell back on the bed from the force Hermione had applied to his stomach. He was lying there on his back looking up at her in confusion.

"I think I might give you a pre-birthday present." she said, climbing onto him and straddling his midsection.

She laid down on top of him and slowly took possession of his lips. She ran her hands across his chest and stomach. Her kisses became more insistent as he put his hands on her hips, inciting her to explore more than what she had. Her hands were now in his hair, that raven-colored unruly hair. She then pulled away from him and lay her head on his chest.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because that was only a preview of what's to come tomorrow night." she said, "Oh and Dumbledore said we could go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow around lunch. I figured we could go to Florean Fortescque's for lunch and then move on and look at everything. We could even get everybody else's books for them if we wanted."

"Why would I want to go to Diagon Alley when I can have you all to myself all day tomorrow?"

"Because you need to get your books and Defense stuff for class and Dumbledore said he would let Dobby help us if we needed it."

"Okay, if you say so." he said, "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat. I am starving."

The rest of the night was calm and quiet. The Weasleys had gone out for the night for Dinner. Harry and Hermione curled up on the couch to have some alone time.

An hour later, Harry dozed off. He wasn't happy about what he saw. He decided to check it out.

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. Harry and Bella: Confrontation

Disclaimer: Not my baby...though i wish it was!

It's gonna be awhile before my next post because i have an essay to do thats worth $10,000 if i win. So, i hope you guys can wait that long!

* * *

Ron and the rest of his family had gone out for the entire evening. Little did they know what would happen.

They had gone and paid to stay in a little muggle restaurant as the only guests for the whole of the night. The food was great and the waiters were completely hospitable. Ginny and Molly went off to the bathroom but when they came back, it wasn't happy or were they alone. Five black hooded thugs surrounded them, two with a wand to their heads and an arm around their necks.

"Weasley!" "OH MY GOD!" Arthur yelled as he turned around and saw the predicament his wife and younger daughter were in.

"What do you want?" he said quivering in fear.

"Forget about fighting against Voldemort! Join us, and we will become unstoppable."

"Don't do it dad!" Ginny yelled.

There was a moment where Arthur truly looked like he had been thinking about it but all that thought was lost in the realization that someone was behind the group of Deatheaters. It was Harry.

"Yeah I wouldn't advise it either!" he said somberly, " I wouldn't want to have to hurt you guys."

"DON'T MOVE POTTER!" the shrill voice of Bellatrix came and pierced his eardrum, "I have no qualms about killing them!"

"I know Bella. You don't have to tell me that, as I know it already. All I ask is a duel between me and you. One on one, winner takes the Weasleys home."

"Harry!" Ron yelled

"I have everything under control Ron, don't worry."

"Interesting Potter. Very intriguing strategy. Using your friends to get what you want. It sounds snakelike in comparison. You would do well among us."

"You know what, if your cause hadn't taken three of the five most important people in my life away from me, I might have considered it. Are you going to duel me or not?"

"Sure Potter. You better be ready, I was trained by the Dark Lord himself."

"OK, OK whatever…"

Harry and Bella both raised their wand to their foreheads and bowed slightly, neither wanting to give the other any respect. Harry relaxed himself in a karate-like position with his wand above his head, dead set on being ready for anything.

"Averte Statum!" she yelled loudly

"Protego!" Harry yelled as he conjured the shield spell. Bella's spell bounced off at an awkward angle, nearly missing another death eater standing to the side.

Harry took the offensive for a brief moment while he shot off some arrows out of his wand and conjured a cobra that he controlled with rapid parseltongue. The snake maneuvered very quickly but was soon disintegrated by the evil conniving left hand of the devil.

"Come on Potter! The Dark Lord is the heir of Slytherin, don't you think he taught us how to deal with snakes?" she quipped. She was circling him now and he saw what she was doing, trying to wear him down. He knew that she probably had him beat in endurance, but if he could just hit her.

It was then and there he had decided. He would take the chance of taking some concentration off of her. His eyes flashed a bright green that would send some people cowering. A chair flew across the room at her. Plates. Spoons. Knives. A table.

He decided to split his concentration, one part on keeping her distracted and the other to prepare himself for a stronger attack. The number of items sailing across the room sank lower as he closed his eyes. He found the spell he needed in his thoughts and expelled the incantation from his mouth quickly and aggressively.

"Blastus!" he yelled using the Blasting charm. She didn't see the spell in time and it sent her sailing across the room but she had the reflexes of a cat landing on her feetand just barely missing running into a table. He decided to use a confusion spell next. "Confus!"

Bellatrix Lestrange's eyes went cross-eyed and she looked around deftly. This duel was as good as over.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled knocking her unconscious and winning the duel. Three of the other Deatheaters ran to the fallen idol, they were obviously rookies. The other looked straight into Harry's eyes. He knew them from somewhere, they were not turned on him in hatred though as they were normally.He thought he saw respect there. He now knew who it must have been because no true Deatheater would ever respect him, and quite frankly he never saw Severus Snape doing it either, no matter if they were on the same side or not. It was obvious he had not thought that Harry could beat Bella.

The Deatheaters quickly Disapparated and the Weasleys went to Harry's side.

"Thank you so much Harry, I don't know what we would have…"

"Wait we need to get out of here so they don't come back. We can talk when we get back to Headquarters." he said holding out a silver ring that was obviously a Portkey. "3...2...1..."

With a familiar jerk behind their navel, all nine disappeared without another sound.


	16. Back at HQ

Disclaimer: You know the drill!

A/N: Sorry for such a long hiatus but i have been getting ready for graduation and looking for a job, not to mention the essay contest i was in. Hope you like the next installment!

* * *

Chapter 16- Back at Headquarters

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?" Ron yelled angrily. "You were willing to give up MY family for your own selfish needs?"

"Shut UP Ron!...would you have rathered me do nothing? You of all people, my best friend should know right now what I am capable of doing, with or without a wand. I read over one hundred books in the last week, entailing transfiguration, charms, defensive spells, hexes, curses both legal and not. They both stood a lot better of a chance with me challenging her than not do anything!"

"But-"

"But nothing Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled." If he hadn't shown up, you would of probably had to see me and Ginny either disappear into nothingness or fall to the ground dead. And if anyone were to complain, it should probably be Ginny or me."

"I know" he said. "I'm sorry Harry…I should have known that you had their best interests at heart. You know…it's my family. I get protective."

"Everything's all right, mate."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked out of the hall with Hermione right behind them. Though when she saw Harry, she immediately broke between them and ran to him.

SMACK!

"How dare you leave me without telling me where you were going!"

"I deserved that…I did. But you were asleep Mione and I saw it and didn't know how much time I had…" he replied she interrupted his explanation with a kiss.

"It's ok Harry…I was kidding. I am just glad that you are safe."

"Albus…" Harry began, "I think that we need to call a meeting for tomorrow night. The thing is…I don't want the minor players there. Only the ones that will be a big part of this war. And then to that list, I want you to add the Weasley twins also. I am going to need them, too."

"Consider it done, Harry. But could I ask what it's for."

"Another time tonight, maybe…"Harry stated, although DD never did ask again

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the living room talking, mostly about Quidditch and the upcoming schoolyear, when Harry interjected:

"Listen you guys, you three are probably going to be the ones most targeted during this war, since you are my best friends and Hermione, you probably have worse being my girlfriend. That's why I want you three to start training in earnest. Look at Charms that'll be useful, along with hexes, curses, incantations. I even dug into a little of the Dark Arts when I was studying."

"Harry!" Hermione snapped

"Mione, it was only some control spells, combined with some time incantations, nothing malicious at all. I needed some of them for some spells I've been looking to create."

"CREATE!" Ron and Ginny both yelled.

"Yes, spells have to come from somewhere…"

"But isn't that hard?"

"Well, yes," Hermione interrupted, "it'll take him the better part of the year to figure out all the theory and what the wand motion will be. Incantations have to match up exactly with the translations. There are numerous variables to consider."

Ron and Ginny looked at her questionably.

"How would you know that?"

"Well there for a while we read the book about it together, so I know the basics."

When they had all realized that it was nearly two in the morning, The quickly got to bed as Harry and Hermione were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at around 1 o'clock.

Ron and Ginny would be "visiting their great aunt Gertrude." Of course, in all actuality they'd be busy decorating for the party.

The next morning, Harry awoke as he had for most of the summer, Hermione curled up against him and feeling content. He smelled her strawberry shampoo and realized that he needed a shower. Before she could wake up and claim the bathroom for herself he slowly and carefully removed himself from her and went into the adjoined bathroom.

When he came out fifteen minutes later, in his robe, after washing, and shaving, she looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I woke up and you were gone. We usually cuddle a bit. I didn't know where you were."

"I am sorry. I just wanted to get the shower before you did. However much I love you, I like having hot water too. Plus, if we want to get out of here by one you might need to step it up. It is already 12:00"

"I am on it." she said throwing the sheets off and running toward the bathroom.

Harry threw on a Black pair of jeans, black shirt and a necklace he had found at the bottom of his mother's drawer. The necklace's charm was a bright green emerald that brought out his eyes.

Before he knew it, the bathroom door had opened and Hermione stood there in only a towel, her hair slicked back and a slight gleam off of her body. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Holy Lord of Mercy! You are gorgeous!" he explained. She blushed widely across her chest.

"What are you still doing here? I'm not stripping in front of you…at least not until tonight." she stated matter-of-factly. Harry gulped. Slowly and reluctantly, he stepped out of the room to let her dress.

He then went downstairs and grabbed a large steaming mug of Earl Grey and sat down to talk to Ron and Ginny.

"Is there anything that you two need from Diagon Alley while we are there to day?"

Since they were both still eating they just handed their lists to him and continued steaming away on their food.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to eat Harry dear?" Molly Weasley asked him

"No thanks Molly. I'm fine."

"Rubbish eat some toast."

"If your going to make me eat, why'd you ask me?"

"I always like to give everyone a sporting chance before I get down and dirty."

When Hermione came down, luckily they didn't have time for Molly to force-feed her and they got away and flooed to Diagon Alley without another word.


	17. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own Nothing!

A/N: Short chapter but we got a couple of longer ones coming i think so just rest at ease

* * *

Walking through Diagon Alley, Harry and Hermione saw many of their school friends: The Creevy Brothers, Parvati and Padma Patil with Lavender Brown, Seamus and Dean and once Harry saw Neville being pushed along by his intimidating Grandmother.

They both had decided to go to Flourish and Blotts last since that was where they would get most of their supplies that everyone needed.

They took a look on Ron and Ginny's lists first to see what they needed so they knew what to look for. They set out for Madam Malkin's Robes for every Occasion first.

Harry had chosen to not get Ron and Ginny any secondhand robes like they did every year. Of course they now had the money to buy new things, but they had obviously forgotten because on the list it had said second hand.

After getting Ron and Ginny's robes along with some of their own new robes and dress robes, they made their way to the Apothecary

On the way, they passed Quality Quidditch supplies. In the window was a Firebolt, like Harry's. But, there was a broom next to it that seemed to be the newest edition by the Cleansweep company, The Excelsior.

They had the Firebolt up to compare the two. Supposedly, the Firebolt was not top of the line anymore. When Hermione finally was able to drag Harry away from smudging his nose against the window. They finally got to the Apothecary and found all of the needed ingredients, although their arms were now laden down with the items.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled and an instant later a small bug-eyed elf had appeared.

"What do you be wanting of me, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Could you take these back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Absoposilutely!" he yelled with a salute he grabbed the bags and disappeared with a Pop!

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah…" she said waving to a Gryffindor 3rd year that they didn't know too well.

"Do you think we should get Ginny a birthday present while we are here?"

"What do you have in mind?" "We could Nip in to the Magical Menagerie, she doesn't have her own animal yet."

"That's a good idea, lets go!"

They opened the door to the menagerie and a cacophony of sound hit them in the face. Birds were squawking, cats were meowing scratchily, toads were ribbiting along with hundreds of other noises.

"What do you think Ginny'd want?"

"A cat or an owl I'd wager." hermione said

"Oh! How cute? You'll be perfect!." she said screeching at a black and white cat/kneazle mix.

"Oh yeah that one will be good for her." she said going to the counter.

After paying, they left with the carrier in hand, they ran off to find Flourish and Blotts.

When they arrived, each went their own way with Ron or Ginny's list of books. They quickly paid for both, Hermione sending a note to Molly to make sure everything was done soon and they quickly went their own ways again for their own books.

When Harry was done he went to find Hermione. She had a heavy load of books on her shoulders and she was still looking for more.

"When are you ever going to learn that we can shrink these and put them in our pockets?"

"Well now you are starting to sound like me."

"That was the point," he said pointing his wand at the gigantic pile of books, " _Minimize_"

"Now I know that you have probably bought a ton of books that wouldn't fit into your pockets, so where'd you put them?"

"Actually I only have six books that I needed."

"Which ones?"

"Merlin's theory 1-5 and Incantations and Other Magic"

"I have never seen those books in this store before."

"Because they arent kept out with the others. They are in the back and you have to ask the attendant behind the counter. I talked with Dumbledore yesterday about finding these six. They are normally kept a secret because they talk about the theory and spells that are quite powerful. But since I am 'The Boy Who lived, it's pretty easy to get them."

"Okay, you think we could get home now, I am getting hungry." Harry said, " And then after lunch I am going to start reading."

Hermione smiled as they made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron and Floo back to Headquarters.

Just before Harry stepped into the fireplace though, Tom called out to him

"Eh! Mr. Potter! I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birfday!" he said with a lisp. Harry looked stunned

"Er…Thanks." he said quietly… 'How could I have forgotten that today was my birthday?' he thought, ' How could everyone else?'

Harry looked sad now and Hermione had known why. She wassad but thought he would feel betterbecause in a second he would find out that no one really had forgotten.


	18. The Party

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus and i should be back to updating this sooner.

As for those of you who have criticized me on the sexuality, the summary says slightly, and i think i was a little too safe with it. But it is better to be safe than sorry.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you, Potter?" Ron yelled angrily. "You were willing to give up MY family for your own selfish needs?"

"Shut UP Ron!...would you have rathered me do nothing? You of all people, my best friend should know right now what I am capable of doing, with or without a wand. I read over one hundred books in the last week, entailing transfiguration, charms, defensive spells, hexes, curses both legal and not. They both stood a lot better of a chance with me challenging her than not do anything!"

"But-"

"But nothing Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "If he hadn't shown up, you would of probably had to see me and Ginny either disappear into nothingness or fall to the ground dead. And if anyone were to complain, it should probably be Ginny or me."

"I know" he said. "I'm sorry Harry…I should have known that you had their best interests at heart. You know…it's my family. I get protective."

"Everything's all right, mate."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walked out of the hall with Hermione right behind them. Though when she saw Harry, she immediately broke between them and ran to him.

SMACK!

"How dare you leave me without telling me where you were going!"

"I deserved that…I did. But you were asleep Mione and I saw it and didn't know how much time I had…" he replied she interrupted his explanation with a kiss.

"It's ok Harry…I am sorry for smacking you like that. You just scared me.I am just glad that you are safe."

"Albus…" Harry began, "I think that we need to call a meeting for tomorrow night. The thing is…I don't want the minor players there. Only the ones that will be a big part of this war. And then to that list, I want you to add the Weasley twins also. I am going to need them, too."

"Consider it done, Harry. But could I ask what it's for."

"Another time tonight, maybe…"Harry stated, although DD never did ask again

* * *

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny sat in the living room talking, mostly about Quidditch and the upcoming schoolyear, when Harry interjected:

"Listen you guys, you three are probably going to be the ones most targeted during this war, since you are my best friends and Hermione, you probably have worse being my girlfriend. That's why I want you three to start training in earnest. Look at Charms that'll be useful, along with hexes, curses, incantations. I even dug into a little of the Dark Arts when I was studying."

"Harry!" Hermione snapped

"Mione, it was only some control spells, combined with some time incantations, nothing malicious at all. I needed some of them for some spells I've been looking to create."

"CREATE!" Ron and Ginny both yelled.

"Yes, spells have to come from somewhere…"

"But isn't that hard?"

"Well, yes," Hermione interrupted, "it'll take him the better part of the year to figure out all the theory and what the wand motion will be. Incantations have to match up exactly with the translations. There are numerous variables to consider." Ron and Ginny looked at her questionably.

"How would you know that?"

"Well there for a while we read the book about it together, so I know the basics."

When they had all realized that it was nearly two in the morning, They quickly got to bed as Harry and Hermione were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at around 1 o'clock. Ron and Ginny would be "visiting their great aunt Gertrude."

Of course, in all actuality they'd be busy decorating for the party.

The next morning, Harry awoke as he had for most of the summer, Hermione curled up against him and feeling content. He smelled her strawberry shampoo and realized that he needed a shower. Before she could wake up and claim the bathroom for herself he slowly and carefully removed himself from her and went into the adjoined bathroom. When he came out fifteen minutes later, in his robe, after washing, and shaving, she looked up at him with heavy eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I woke up and you were gone. We usually cuddle a bit. I didn't know where you were."

"I am sorry. I just wanted to get the shower before you did. However much I love you, I like having hot water too. Plus, if we want to get out of here by one you might need to step it up. It is already 12:00"

"I am on it." she said throwing the sheets off and running toward the bathroom.

Harry threw on a Black pair of jeans, black shirt and a necklace he had found at the bottom of his mother's drawer. The necklace's charm was a bright green emerald that brought out his eyes. Before he knew it, the bathroom door had opened and Hermione stood there in only a towel, her hair slicked back and a slight gleam off of her body. Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Holy Lord of Mercy! You are gorgeous!" he explained. She blushed widely across her chest.

"What are you still doing here? I'm not stripping in front of you…at least not until tonight." she stated matter-of-factly. Harry gulped. Slowly and reluctantly, he stepped out of the room to let her dress.

He then went downstairs and grabbed a large steaming mug of Earl Grey and sat down to talk to Ron and Ginny.

"Is there anything that you two need from Diagon Alley while we are there to day?" Since they were both still eating they just handed their lists to him and continued steaming away on their food.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything to eat Harry dear?" Molly Weasley asked him "No thanks Molly. I'm fine."

"Rubbish eat some toast."

"If your going to make me eat, why'd you ask me?"

"I always like to give everyone a sporting chance before I get down and dirty."

When Hermione came down, luckily they didn't have time for Molly to force-feed her and they got away and flooed to Diagon Alley without another word.

* * *

Walking through Diagon Alley, Harry and Hermione saw many of their school friends: The Creevy Brothers, Parvati and Padma Patil with Lavender Brown, Seamus and Dean and once Harry saw Neville being pushed along by his intimidating Grandmother.

They both had decided to go to Flourish and Blotts last since that was where they would get most of their supplies that everyone needed.

They took a look on Ron and Ginny's lists first to see what they needed so they knew what to look for. They set out for Madam Malkin's Robes for every Occasion first.

Harry had chosen to not get Ron and Ginny any secondhand robes like they did every year. Of course they now had the money to buy new things, but they had obviously forgotten because on the list it had said second hand.

After getting Ron and Ginny's robes along with some of their own new robes and dress robes, they made their way to the Apothecary.

On the way, they passed Quality Quidditch supplies. In the window was a Firebolt, like Harry's. But, there was a broom next to it that seemed to be the newest edition by the Cleansweep company, The Excelsior. They had the Firebolt up to compare the two. Supposedly, the Firebolt wasnot top of the line anymore.

When Hermione finally was able to drag Harry away from smudging his nose against the window. They finally got to the Apothecary and found all of the needed ingredients, although their arms were now laden down with the items.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled and an instant later a small bug-eyed elf had appeared.

"What do you be wanting of me, Harry Potter, sir?"

"Could you take these back to Grimmauld Place?"

"Absoposilutely!" he yelled with a salute he grabbed the bags and disappeared with a Pop!

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah…" she said waving to a Gryffindor 3rd year that they didn't know too well.

"Do you think we should get Ginny a birthday present while we are here?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could Nip in to the Magical Menagerie, she doesn't have her own animal yet."

"That's a good idea, lets go!"

They opened the door to the menagerie and a cacophony of sound hit them in the face. Birds were squawking, cats were meowing scratchily, toads were ribbiting along with hundreds of other noises.

"What do you think Ginny'd want?"

"A cat or an owl I'd wager." Hermione said

"Oh! How cute? You'll be perfect!." she said screeching at a black and white cat/kneazle mix.

"Oh yeah that one will be good for her." she said going to the counter.

After paying, they left with the carrier in hand, they ran off to find Flourish and Blotts.

When they arrived, each went their own way with Ron or Ginny's list of books. They quickly paid for both,

Hermione sending a note to Molly to make sure everything was done soon and they quickly went their own ways again for their own books. When Harry was done he went to find Hermione. She had a heavy load of books on her shoulders and she was still looking for more.

"When are you ever going to learn that we can shrink these and put them in our pockets?"

"Well now you are starting to sound like me."

"That was the point," he said pointing his wand at the gigantic pile of books, " Minimize"

"Now I know that you have probably bought a ton of books that wouldn't fit into your pockets, so where'd you put them?"

"Actually I only have six books that I needed."

"Which ones?"

"_Merlin's theory 1-5_ and _Incantations and Other Magic_"

"I have never seen those books in this store before."

"Because they arent kept out with the others. They are in the back and you have to ask the attendant behind the counter. I talked with Dumbledore yesterday about finding these six. They are normally kept a secret because they talk about the theory and spells that are quite powerful. But since I am 'The Boy Who lived, it's pretty easy to get them."

"Okay, you think we could get home now, I am getting hungry." Harry said, " And then after lunch I am going to start reading." Hermione smiled as they made their way toward the Leaky Cauldron and Floo back to Headquarters.

Just before Harry stepped into the fireplace though, Tom called out to him:

"Eh! Mr. Potter! I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birfday!" he said with a lisp. Harry looked stunned

"Er…Thanks." he said quietly… 'How could I have forgotten that today was my birthday?' he thought, ' how could everyone else?' Harry looked sad now and Hermione had known why. She was ok because in a second he would find out that no one really had forgotten.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" Harry heard the second he rolled out of the fireplace. Hermione was next and she rolled into him. She quickly put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!"

"You did all of this? You planned Diagon Alley?"

"Alas not everything. It was Dumbledore's idea for Diagon Alley to be the distraction." she said turning to smile at the old man. He smiled back with a twinkle in his eye.

"I had thought that everyone had forgot…"

"We would never let that happen Harry. You are too important to us to do that." Hermione said, "And don't any of you forget it!"

"Harry! Come, presents for you are in the drawing room!" Ron yelled.

Dragging him by the arm as he was trying to talk to

Dumbledore, they made their way into the drawing room. A stack of presents piled high was in the corner by the Black family tree.

Harry was sat down in the chair next to the pile and began opening presents. He was opening for the better part of half an hour.

After receiving three new racing brooms (Excelsior, Firebolt Advanced and Cleansweep Bolt), multiple Defense books including three sets, a large crate of his favorite candies from Ron and several LARGE boxes of jokes from Fred and George, Harry was exhausted by hearing a whoop go up from the crowd every time he opened anything cool. Harry was in need of sustenance too.

He was then ushered into the formal dining room, which he realized he had never seen before. It was elegant and had high ceilings. Elegant gorgeous moldings were everywhere, and suddenly a graceful calming rendition of Phoenix song rang through everyone's ears.

Fawkes appeared, with a note tied to his leg...it was labeled to Harry...

...From Sirius.


	19. Remembering the first war

Disclaimer: You know it!

Slowly, reluctantly and cautiously, Harry opened the letter, sitting down at the dining table to read. Everyone around him was silent and Hermione had her hands one his shoulders, calming him.  
He unfolded the parchment in his hands and read it to himself slowly.

_Harry,_

_I know that this will be coming at a bad time in your life, for you have a lot on your shoulders. As I would have to be gone for this to be sent, I ask you not to mourn for me too long, I most likely went out the way I wanted to, dueling. I'm no idiot, we are in a war and war has its casualties, just use it as your own firepower against him…Ask Dumbledore…he will elaborate.  
_

_The real reason I am writing to you is to tell you about a present that I got for your birthday. The thing is, I put it in my vault.  
I will not be all mysterious about this as Dumbledore is (wink), I got you your own Pensieve, for you to help organize your thoughts and get some of that weight off your back._

_Keep your nose to the grindstone kid…Make sure you don't do anything I wouldn't do…and most of all stay safe!_

_Love ya kid,  
Sirius_

Harry was crying now, not holding back…

"Harry are you ok? We could hold this party another time, you know?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"No Molly. I'm fine, I just miss him, you know"

"Yes I do Harry, I understand completely…I lost family in the first war, my brothers, Gideon and Fabian"

Harry looked up quickly.

"They were in the original Order, weren't they"

"Yes Harry how did you know that"

"Moody has a picture of all of the original members…he told me that it took 5 Death Eaters to beat them, they must have been extraordinary duelists"

"They were extraordinary men…I'll never forget the day they died…"

_:Flashback:_

_Molly and Arthur stepped through platform 9 ¾ after their 7th and final year at Hogwarts, they were excited to be out of school, but even more excited to be getting married next month. Arthur was taking her home to her parents home and they were going to spend the day together, telling of the many things they had gotten into over the year to her parents. When they pulled up, all eyes were on the house and the dread of what laid inside. Hovering over the house, was the Dark Mark, You-know-who's symbol, the mark of death, lingering over the Prewett's house.  
_

_"Shit! How could it of happened?" Arthur yelled, his voice quivering. They then saw Albus Dumbledore walk out of the front door. Molly ran out straight at the old man.  
_

_"What happened? Is it my whole family? It's all of your fault! You let Gid and Fab join the wretched Order and now our house has been attacked"  
_

_"Miss Prewett, kindly hold your tongue for a moment so I can explain. The twins found out about a plot of the Death Eaters massacring your whole family, they were going to hide on your land and when they knew everyone was home they were going to kill ALL of you. Luckily, the twins found out, and rushed to the house. Unfortunately, their were five Death Eaters at your home waiting"  
_

_"You brothers, fought the five for a good while but in the end 5 heads are better than two. They succumbed to the onslaught and were killed. Luckily you and your parents were not here. Though I think if your father was here that they might have defeated the Death Eaters." he explained, talking of Molly's father who was an Auror, second in command under old Mad-Eye.  
_

_"Yeah, we're lucky all right…"she sobbed uncontrollably_

_:End Flashback:_

"Anyway, there is cake to be served…" she said bustling off to the kitchen to retrieve the gigantic dessert.

* * *

**_A/N:_** _After reading HBP, my creativity is in overdrive and i think that i am gonna take a sabbatical from this fic to start another one that goes through Harry's 7th year...Afterwards i might continue this fic, i might not._


End file.
